1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electric fan, and more particularly, to a portable electric fan which can be hung on some part of one's body such as the neck so that a user can freely use two arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a user holds the portable electric fan with their hands and brings the electric fan near an object to be cooled. Accordingly, breeze comes from the electric fan.
FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded perspective view of a conventional portable electric fan.
Referring to FIG. 1, a first locking unit 3 such as a screw, is formed on an outer circumference of one end of a case 1 in the form of a hollow column. A motor 6 is installed inside the other end of the case 1. The motor 6 includes a shaft 8 which protrudes to the outside through the middle of the end of the case. A fan 10 is installed on one end of the shaft 8. The fan 10 is formed of a flexible material such as rubber. A cover 15 is installed on the outer circumference of the first locking unit 3 to be separable. In the cover 15, a second locking unit 17 for locking onto the first locking unit 3 is formed on the inner circumference of a frame 16 in the form of a circular cup. An elastic member 18 for elastically biasing the battery 9 is installed on the inner surface of the bottom of the cover 15. One or more batteries 9 are installed inside the case 1 between the motor 6 and the cover 15.
The operation of the conventional portable electric fan having the above structure is as follows.
The cover 15 of the portable electric fan is rotated slightly in one direction with the portable electric fan in the hands. At this time, when an elastic member 18 pushes the battery 9 toward the motor 6, the power of the battery 9 is transmitted to the motor 6. It is possible to provide the power of the battery 9 to the motor 6 by operating a power source switch (not shown) instead of rotating the cover 15. When the shaft 8 of the motor 6 rotates in one direction, the fan 10 rotates in one direction and air is moved from the rear of the fan 10 to the front of the fan creating a breeze. Therefore, a user who feels hot is cooled by the air which moves past and absorbs heat.
The conventional portable fan having the above structure is held by one or more hands when it is operated in order to cool the user. Therefore, it is difficult to freely use both hands when the user is cooled by the portable fan. Also, when the fan is formed of a hard material, a safety problem occurs during rotation. When the fan is formed of a flexible material such as rubber, the fan temporarily stops when it contacts the body. Accordingly, the movement of air stops and the function of cooling the user deteriorates.